


Date Night

by Ruritto



Series: Collection of Fem!Rin drabbles (MakoRin) [3]
Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Fem!Rin, Genderbending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-20
Updated: 2014-07-20
Packaged: 2018-02-09 15:28:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1988100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruritto/pseuds/Ruritto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin gets ready for her first date with Makoto...sorta</p>
            </blockquote>





	Date Night

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by Ezzy's post: 
> 
> Fem!Rin is getting ready for a date with Makoto but nothing she tries on is working and in a moment of frustration she sends him a text saying they can’t go out that night but won’t tell him why and Makoto is already on his way and is worried so he just shows up anyway. He finds her in her in pajamas with her hair messy and he just drags her to the living room and sets her in his lap and they watch ridiculous movies all night instead.

 

A sunny Saturday afternoon found Rin Matsuoka for once not in extra swimming practice, or even out jogging, but in her dorm room staring horrified at the catastrophe that was once her closet.

Aiichiro, ever loyal, stood in a corner, a slightly traumatized expression on his face. He was usually used to handling his fiery-tempered senpai, which was probably the reason why they were put in the same dorm together by the some heavenly being, but this type of chaos was new to even him. He silently cursed Iwatobi's captain, Makoto Tachibana, before turning his attention to the female standing in the middle of the whole mess.

“Matsuoka-senpai-” he began to say, body movements trying to convey calm and 'please don't kill me'

“DAMMIT!” the female screamed, kicking at the pile of clothing closest to her and shocking Aiichiro into retreating back into his corner.

 _'And it had started as such a normal day too...'_ he thought with a sigh, cursing Makoto Tachibana in his head again.

Now, don't get him wrong, he's very happy that his Matsuoka-senpai was going to go out with Tachibana-san. Heaven knows Matsuoka-senpai needed a break, and he had even beamed happy and supportive when his senpai had blustered and blushed through explaining the situation to Mikoshiba so she would be excused from their Saturday practice. But this, this was just too much.

Matsuoka-senpai had began the day happy enough, though she obviously tried to hide it. A small grin on her lips as she looked through some clothes she had apparently brought from her home, and some other apparel she had borrowed from her sister (Aiichiro knew this because he had watched his senpai throw out and attempt to burn a pair of lace underwear then give Gou a call and long lecture about appropriate undergarments).

And then things just went downhill.

Aiichiro had at first sat on Matsuoka-senpai's bed, watching her go through her clothes, holding them up as she checked how she looked in the mirror. Personally, he thought all of them looked amazing on her, but then as one of his classmates had once pointed out to him, he'd probably find even a sack attractive if Matsuoka-senpai wore it.

And apparently Matsuoka-senpai didn't agree with his silent compliments as she went from one item to the next, panic starting to enter her movements as the pile for things to try on started getting smaller and the mess around her just multiplying as she threw clothes she deemed not good enough around.

He had retreated into one corner after a scrap of clothing he couldn't really call a dress flew at his head. Frustration had been evident on Matsuoka-senpai's face and actions as she opened her closet ransacking it in hopes for an outfit to wear for her date. Of course, said closet was her usual clothes consisting mainly of swimsuits, and his jogging gear and day to day outfits, so it was a hopeless attempt.

Which leads to the current scenario.

Aiichiro's eyes widened as his senpai slumped to the floor, curling up into a ball of disappointment.

“Senpai?”

Matsuoka-senpai gave him an attempt at a scowl, “God, this is no good Nitori. Why did I even agree on a date? What the fuck was I thinking??”

Worried, Aiichiro stepped over the clothings to approach the girl, “Well senpai, I mean, Tachibana-san really tried hard-...senpai? What are you doing?” Nitori blinked confused, as the girl got up and marched determinedly to her phone.

“Cancelling.”

“EH? But senpai!”

His outburst was silenced by a sharper glare and he could do nothing but watch horrified as Matsuoka-senpai sent out the text, gloom seeming to surround her.

“Go to practice Nitori, you're going to be late,” she muttered sullenly.

“But-"

“Go.”

Sighing, Aiichiro made his exit with a last worried look at Matsuoka-senpai.

'This is bad,' he thought to himself, leaning against the wall. Matsuoka-senpai had been really exited and he should have expected this to happen considering his sempai's issues

Frowning, Aiichiro tried to think of a way to fix things. Expression suddenly clearing as he grinned impishly. He was pretty sure Mikoshiba-buchou had Tachibana-san's number, and that's all he needed.

 

~~

 

Makoto frowned down at his phone, reading and rereading the message that Rin had sent.

 

/Not a good time

Let's cancel for today./

Had Rin changed her mind about dating him? He had been so sure she was as excited about it as he was when they spoke last night. Maybe it was just him, and he had been imagining things. After all, usually Rin would be practicing and this was probably a bother for her...

  
He was just shifting his weight to better stare at his phone as well as properly carry the bouquet of flowers he was carrying when the phone started vibrating, the display screen stating it was Samezuka's captain. Was he calling to state he shouldn't bother Rin during practice? Makoto was pretty sure Mikoshiba wasn't that type of person.

“Yes....?”

Surprisingly the voice on the other line was not the elite school's captain, but Rin's energetic room mate.

“Ah! Tachibana-san! Good. Did you see the text from Matsuoka-senpai yet?”

Oh god, was the kid going to deliver some break up speech from Rin? The least he could do was not sound so excited about it. “Yes?"

Luckily, it was not some sad break up announcement, and Makoto found himself standing straighter and smiling fondly as Nitori explained the situation to him. The freshman was kind, though with the way he told the story and described Rin, Makoto was slightly surprised he was rooting for them to be in a relationship.

 “Thank you for explaining to me. I'll be there in soon,”

 “You're welcome, Tachibana-san. Also, the swim team is going out today so if sempai wants to stay in you can. But please don't upset senpai further.”

 Makoto found himself swallowing nervously at the last line, because was it just him, or did the boy sound threatening, “Ah. I understand. Thank you.”

~~

Rin was sulking.

 And she knew she was sulking, goddamit.

 The room around her was still a mess and a small niggling at the back of her mind told her she should clean up before Nitori finished practice but her limbs refused to cooperate. And so the girl remained curled up in her bed, dressed in an oversized pajama top and boxers she had bought on a whim years ago in Australia. The outfit was old but comfortable and perfect for sulking.

 She sighed once more, about to go back to scolding herself for horrible outfit choices and why did she ever think a girl like her could date Makoto, he deserved some sweet lady to match his kindness not her goddamit, when knocking broke the silence of the room.

 She scowled, trying to glare at the door, then rolled her eyes as the knock was repeated this time louder.

 Rin pulled herself up, pillow held to her chest and trying for the grumpiest scowl she could muster. She flung the door open, mouth wide open to scold Nitori for forgetting his keys, when her brain caught up with who was in front of her. Honestly, she should have realized Nitori would never forget his keys and also that the knocking had been too loud to be the freshman.

 Makoto stood in front of her, another bouquet of flowers held in his hand.

 And here she was in old pajamas and her hair looking like a bird had made a nest in it.

 She was wearing fucking boxers for chrissake.

 “No.” she muttered, face losing color before turning bright red the next second.

 Makoto, seeming to snap out of the daze he was in as he stared at Rin, chuckled, “Hey, Rin,”

 "What. Why. WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?” she demanded, trying to use the pillow to cover herself, her other hand going to her hair in an attempt to fix it.

 Makoto, the bastard, simply chuckled once more, stepping forward until he crowded her into the room and was able to close the door behind him.

 “What.”

 Ignoring the question, Makoto, the fucking ass, smiled and leaned down, planting a kiss on the top of her head, and nuzzling the mess of red, “You look adorable Rin,”

 Rin refused to call the sound that escaped her throat a squeak because it wasn't dammit. “Why are you here?” she muttered.

 “Someone was worried about you,” he said simply, handing the bouquet to Rin, and holding up a plastic bag that had been hidden from sight before, “I bought some DVDs we can watch since you cancelled our movie date.”

 Rin frowned at the tall male, face still red, “Idiot.” she said before moving to put the flowers in a vase, “We can use my laptop to watch them.”

 “I'll set it up then,” Makoto said about to move for the mentioned laptop before stopping and turning back to Rin, tugging slightly at the oversized top to get her attention, “You do know you look adorable in anything right?”

Despite having just calmed herself, Rin found herself blushing once more, scowling at the brunette, “Shut up idiot!”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on tumblr


End file.
